My Favorite Girl
by TaylorDann
Summary: Jo decides to surprise Camille on valentine's day. Just a fluffy one-shot. Mentions of Kogan. T because of mildly sexual situations.


A/N: Hi guys! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I'm actually pretty proud of this piece right here. And what better day to express and indulge in all my shippy feels than Valentine's day, right? Haha! Well, I hope you enjoy it and review, pleeease?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Nope.

Just hearing her voice set a fire in her heart, a large fiery inferno in her chest. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her grin threatened to split her face, but it was a good kind of pain.

"I miss you, Jo," she breathed into the phone that was pressed tight against her ear with one hand while the other was on her steering wheel.

"I miss you too, Cami."

It was Valentine's Day and Camille was on her way home from another audition. It was for some new teen drama and she was positive she bombed it. She missed her alarm and woke up late so she wasn't able to really dress the part like she usually does. And on top of showing up in sweats, midway through the scene she was performing she totally blanked and had to make up her own words until they stopped her. She was seconds away from bursting into tears when Jo called her. It seemed like she always knew when she needed her.

It's been a little over a year since Jo had moved to New Zealand so she could star in the next big movie series. But it somehow managed to feel like just yesterday and thousands of years ago to Camille that she had left.

"_If you don't want me to go, just say the word, Cami." The blonde tried desperately to catch the brunette's eyes, which were currently staring intently at the floor._

"_I can't. Even if I did, Kendall would think it's because of him again and do something stupid to try and force you to go," Camille simply stated, voice flat, still refusing to raise her head._

"_Look at me, Camille," Jo whispered, placing her finger under the shorter girl's chin and turning it up towards her. "It doesn't matter to me what Kendall thinks. Technically we're broken up now anyways. Only what you think matters to me. Do you want me to stay or not?"_

_Camille had to blink her eyes rapidly to keep her tears from free falling down her face. She reached her hand out towards Jo's face and pulled her into her, pressing her lips against hers roughly._

_They kissed and kissed, harder than ever before. More passionate and desperate than ever before. Their tongues intertwining, teeth crashing and hands groping at each other until their bodies demanded air._

"_Yes. I want you to stay," Camille answered honestly, pulling back and trying to catch her breath, "but I won't let you. This is all you've ever dreamed of. I'm so proud of you, Jo. And I wont let myself stand in your way and let you give up this opportunity for something as trivial as my wants."_

_Sensing Jo was about to argue with her with the way her mouth opened and closed shut and her brows furrowed, Camille decided to silence her once more. She pushed her lips back on her's, a little less roughly as before but still with plenty of force._

_Jo let a moan slip out of her lips as Camille detached from her mouth and brought her lips to her neck and moved her hands right under her butt, lifting her up so that Jo could wrap her legs around the smaller girl's waist. Devouring Jo's neck and collarbones, Camille carried Jo to her bedroom by pure memory and gently set her down on the mattress._

_Jo stared up at Camille, her hair disheveled, slightly matted to her face with sweat and clothing skewed, she stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes before whispering, "Promise you'll be here when I get back?"_

"_I promise."_

Camille was snapped out of her thoughts by a slightly impatient voice on the end of the other line, "Camille?"

"What? Sorry. I spaced out," she blushed.

"I was asking where you were," she sighed.

"On my way home from an audition, why?" She didn't bother to hide the speculation in her voice.

"Oh, nothing! I was just wondering," Jo practically sang back at her.

That did absolutely nothing to diminish her suspicion, and she raised one of her brows in disbelief although she knew the other girl couldn't see her. "Did you send me something? We said we weren't going to do that!" She exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"I guess you could say that," Jo sang back and giggled.

"Jo!" She sighed at the other girl, pretending to be much more upset than she actually was. If she was being honest, she was actually really curious and even a tad bit excited at what Jo could've sent her.

Jo just laughed at her again, "I've got some stuff I need to take care of. Call me when you get home?"

"Okaaaaaay…" she draws out.

"I love you, Cami."

"I love you too, Jo. Talk to you later." She hangs up, just pulling into the Palm Woods. She decided she'd just call her later, probably after she finds out what she sent her.

On the way to her apartment, she ran into the newly out couple, Logan and Kendall in the lobby. Logan was sitting on Kendall's lap, holding a decorative box in his hands. He blushed when Camille caught his eye, but didn't jump off Kendall's lap, which was definitely a change and an improvement in her eye.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you guys." Camille threw them a smile, happy for them and jealous all at the same time.

"Thanks, Camille! Same to you!" Kendall replied with a bright smile that showed all of his teeth while Logan stared at the ground, cheeks still flushed, and mumbled something similar.

Camille couldn't help but sigh while continuing towards her apartment, thinking of how much different life would've been if they had realized they were gay sooner or if she and Jo had come clean and dropped their front from the moment they realized their feelings for each other. They could've been like Logan and Kendall. They would've been able to spend more time together. They would've been able to be together, where everyone else could see. She could've sported Jo on her arm like the treasure and trophy she is.

Ding. She had reached her floor and the elevator's door opened entirely too slow for her. She really just wanted to be home and see what Jo had sent her. When the doors had opened just enough for her to squeeze through, she did just that and dashed down the hallway towards her apartment. She was dodging other bodies as best as she could, beginning to sprint. She felt really giddy and like it was extremely important to reach her apartment as soon as possible, although she didn't have the slightest clue as to why.

When she reached her apartment, she frowned. There wasn't a package in front of her door. She just shrugged it off though, assuming that her father had brought it inside before he left to go spend the day with her mom. She was slightly upset but reached for the doorknob anyway, cuffed her hand around it... and then heard a sound.

A guitar. And it was coming from inside her apartment. Camille furrowed her eyebrows in confusion because no one was supposed to be home, but then a voice accompanied the guitar. It was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. It wasn't. It couldn't be. Could it?

"I wanna be the one that you think of when you're driving all alone…"

Slowly Camille started to turn the doorknob, afraid that when she opened the door she'd see she was just imaging things and her apartment would be empty. But her apartment was far from empty. She wasn't even sure if it was HER apartment for a second because it looked completely different. It's almost pitch black other than the scattered candles that also revealed that almost every square inch of her living room was covered in flower pedals of all different kinds and colors and in the center, sitting on her couch was Jo.

If you had asked Camille right then and there she would've told you she'd never seen a more beautiful sight in all her existence. Jo was dressed in a simple, yet very pretty, strapless, pink sundress. Her feet were bare and her skin was illuminated from the candles. Her hair was wavy and cascaded down her shoulders with a tulip tucked behind her left ear. She had her guitar in her lap and looked up to meet Camille's eyes when she heard the door shut again, her own eyes filled with tears that were threatening to tip over, and sang to her, "hey, you're my favorite girl…" trailing off even though that wasn't the end of the song but the sight of seeing Camille for the first time in over a year had left her speechless.

"Jo…" Camille murmured, tears falling down her face but experiencing one of those painful smiles again that she hadn't felt since she had last seen her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Jo whispered back even softer, letting her own tears escape finally.

Seeing Jo's first tear drop was all it took for Camille to throw herself across the room and into her arms, only pulling back to smack her on the bicep, playfully. "You dork! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've liked to have dressed up a bit less hobo-ish!" she scolded.

Jo just chuckled, "I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, you look beautiful, Cami." She reached up to stroke her finger against the smooth and tight skin on the brunette's jaw.

"I've miss you so much, Josie," Camille admitted and laid her forehead against hers.

"I've missed you, too," Jo breathed, her breath mingling with the other girl's and tickling her lips before carefully and slowly pressing their lips together. This kiss was the polar opposite of the last they shared, but not any less magical.


End file.
